Guard Games Part 3
by Pink Ninja 13
Summary: The pirates turn out to be friendly, but she has a job to do to return the Captains kindness for the sake of her honor. Will she make it? Or will she die trying?
1. Chapter 1

Guard Games Part 3

A persistent poke on her side drew Aliyra into consciousness. Her eyes stayed closed as she yawned and pushed the hand away, snuggling deeper into her blankets. Soft laughter teased her ears. "Rise and shine fire-top. The Captain wishes to talk with you." A deep voice said and continued poking. Slowly, Aliyra opened her eyes and let sleep drift off into oblivion.

Aliyra sat up and looked around. The man smiled brightly at her as she rubbed the remnants of sleep from her eyes. She raised her arms above her head, stretching sore muscles and slipped her feet to the floor. With a start, she realized that her wound was giving her no pain. Her hand flew to where her affliction had been. Grinning at her expression, the sailor enlightened her. "We had the local witch doctor take a look at it. He did some mumbo-jumbo while you were sleeping."

"Uh…thank you." She mumbled.

He bobbed his head, accepting the thanks. "Well, your clothes were rinsed out and hung to dry but if ya want, I can have them brought to you. They would still be damp. There are also clothes in the trunk; Cap'n said you might find something that would fit. He's out on the main deck right now."

"Thank you again, but I'd like to have my own clothes." She nodded politely at the sunburned man.

"All right, then. I'll fetch them. They do have a hole, though. I could have 'em mended?" He shrugged slightly. His tone wavered, unsure of the crew's needle skills. The man shifted his weight from each foot, clearly uncomfortable.

"If you have a needle and thread handy, I can mend them myself." She grinned, an amused twinkle in her eyes.

"All right." He said and ambled through the door. Relief was evident in his tone and posture.

Aliyra couldn't help but grin. These pirates were immensely different from the ones she'd met last year. Of course, these ones hadn't tried to kill her. Her train of thoughts was interrupted by the cabin boy bouncing through the door; clothes and sewing supplies in hand. He stopped as he saw her looking. Then he blushed and dropped the things on the bed before making a hasty retreat.

Aliyra shook her head as the door thudded closed behind him. She drew the mangled cloth towards her. The damage wasn't that bad. A few slits and, of course, the place where the arrow had pierced. Ali was more than happy to not have to feel the stickiness of her blood as she mended the garment. Since time was of the essence and her stomach insisting it couldn't go a moment longer without food, she repaired it quickly and efficiently; her hand was as sure as any master's.

Aliyra stood before the door as she pulled the damp clothing on to ward against entry while she dressed. She flung her clothes on as quickly as she could manage. The door cracked open as she drew her shirt into place. Without a word to the sailor, she pulled the door open and stepped past the surprised man.

Aliyra found Avery right where the first sailor had said he would be. The sailors who saw her shot her every expression from curiosity to hatred but Aliyra did her best to ignore him as she joined Avery at the rail of the boat.

"I trust you rested well?" He murmured. His voice had a soft, throaty rumble lightly tinged with amusement.

Aliyra bobbed her head in a single brief nod. "Yes. Thank you…for the witchdoctor thing." She looked out at the ocean and tilted her head down so her fiery hair could hide her embarrassment.

The captain watched her, amusement sparkling in his eyes. "Well, you know how it is. I can't have you injured since three of my crew may need rescuing.

Aliyra nodded once and lifted her head to gaze out over the sea. She wasn't used to favors, but she could understand his reasoning. Since she was used to doing a job and receiving payment she wasn't embarrassed anymore. In the back of her mind, she got the feeling that things were about to get interesting.

'Aliyra, you awake?' A voice said across the mental link.

Aliyra cast a glance at the Captain from the corner of her eye. He was pretending as though nothing had happened. "Feel free to join me for breakfast in the galley." He murmured and strolled away with his hands behind his back. With a relieved sigh, Aliyra leaned against the railing and replied.

'Yes, Tyolka, I am. Did Raven tell you what happened?'

'He said you were on a pirate ship, wounded, but resting. Are you okay?'

'I'm fine...I've been given a job.'

'That's good, but what about your wound?'

Aliyra waited a moment before replying, deciding the best way to tell her leader of her situation. 'No, the captain had a witch doctor take a look at me. I've completely healed.'

'That's a strange thing for a pirate to do…is there something you're not telling me?'

Aliyra grinned, but she wasn't surprised by her leader's perceptive skills. 'About the job…'

Tyolka became suspicious. 'What about the job?'

'I have to rescue three of his crewmen who were left behind.'

'In Stormwind.' Tyolka stated bluntly.

'Yes.'

'Raven say's that a minimum of ten guards saw you.'

'They did, but-'

'It's too dangerous. We'll pay the Captain his dues. Greedy pirates are easily replaceable. You aren't, Aliyra.'

'Tyolka, he has been kind to me. Unusually so, but…'

'This is exactly why I want you off that ship. I don't trust unusually kind people.'

There was silence between them. 'You trusted me.' Aliyra pointed out.

'Well, you're different. I've known you for a long time.'

'Tyolka just let me do this. It's a matter of honor-'

'Honor can get you killed! You of all people should know this!'

'I've got to at least try!' Aliyra thought out desperately. Once more silence stretched between them.

'There will be posters up of both you and Raven. It will be hard.'

'I can handle it. And if not, then I'll run. But I have to try.'

Tyolka's sigh echoed through the link. 'You're so stubborn.' Aliyra grinned. 'You will have backup at every corner. I won't risk the chance of losing a valuable mercenary…and friend.' Tyolka said firmly.

'Thank you.'

The rest of the day whizzed by at an alarming speed. That is how it seemed to Aliyra, anyways. It seemed like she was once more going headfirst into what could be the last hours of her life. Her heart thudded with fear, but also with something else; excitement. Eluding the guards would be easy…wouldn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

Guard Games Part 4

The burning orange sun settling itself on the horizon caused blood red streaks to paint the sky and tint the waves. The _Evening Shadow, _anchored just off the coast of Westfall, mirrored the fiery sunset colors. On the beach, Aliyra and the Captain discussed their entry plans. Both thought it wise to enter Stormwind a different way than they had left. Her guild companions had informed her of the guards in the harbor multiple times, and that they were keeping an eye out for the woman and the pirates with whom she'd fled with.

The Captain stood with Aliyra on the beach. She looked along her intended path. 'I'm going to come in the front gate. If you could, keep an eye out for any pirate type that you see. There's a chance they may not have been captured. If they were smart they changed and sheltered themselves with their sources in the city.'

Affirmative responses echoed back and she looked to the Captain. He watched her thoughtfully. "I need to head out now. The sun is beginning to set and it will be dark enough when I reach the city. Your men will be escorted back here as quickly as possible, but I can't guarantee they and I won't be caught. I'll do my best."

Captain Avery nodded. "I'm sure you will. I'm coming with you."

Aliyra raised an eyebrow as she adjusted her black mask. "What makes you think that?"

He laughed. "We have a safe house in Stormwind that very few other than my crew know about." A wry smile tweaked his features.

"Just tell me where it is and it will be checked." Aliyra stated firmly. "One person passes inspection more easily than a human with a sin'dorei companion would. I have a job to do and as much as I hate to say it, you'll only get in the way." She said this bluntly, but not unkindly.

"I can handle myself in a fight." Avery said defensively.

"But you haven't trained in the ways of subtlety." She pointed out.

"How do you know?" He challenged.

Her unwavering stare caused him to back down. "All right, all right; I haven't," He admitted, "The safe house is below the blue recluse. The wall behind the third mead barrel you knock on thrice and those inside will open it for you."

"Below the Blue Recluse?" She blinked in surprise. "I've seen the city plans, so I know some of the more secret places, but…how? The plans I saw had it exactly smooth and unchanged."

"Ever wondered why so many rough types go there? For a few years everyone who entered snuck rock rubble out in their pockets as the house was being carved. No suspicion, no evidence, no changed city plans." Avery smiled ruefully.

Aliyra turned her gaze to the ground she needed to cover. A single nod was her only gesture. "I will return." She said simply and strode to the grass and up the hill.

A wry smirk pulled at his lips. "I hope so." He said.

Her heart thudded faster, but she shook her head and sprinted off into the night. She knew she had to slow down eventually and conserve her energy but she just had to get away before the elf put any silly notions to action…so; before she had a heart attack or died of embarrassment.

The grass blurred beneath her feet as she neared the river. She charged across the top of the water without getting a drop of it on her. As she sped through the trees her footwork was so complex that it looked as though she was dancing.

Aliyra paused against a tree to catch her breath. As she stood, she surveyed the area around the Westbrook Garrison. Several unfortunate guards had been stationed at the gate. In the dimming light she could see the figures on top of the structure, pacing. Undoubtedly they were supposed to be patrolling, but the boredom in their gait proved that they were tired and inattentive.

Nevertheless she would have to change her path to avoid being seen. She backtracked quickly into the sure cover of the forest and crept to the tree nearest to the road. Both ways were clear so she dove swiftly across and into the safety of the foliage on the opposite side. Aliyra sprinted quickly and quietly around the tree trunks. Suddenly, a voice cried out in the near-darkness. She jerked to a sudden halt and didn't dare breathe as she tried to pinpoint the noise.

The cry came again from deeper in the woods and then was cut off sharply. Aliyra glanced up at the sky. The sun had slipped below the horizon and darkness was hastily claiming all that the sun had vacated. Her conscience instincts kicked in and tugged ferociously at her, urging her to save whoever was troubled, but her logic fought back and told her not to waste time. Her conscience won and without further debate, she slid through the foliage until she found the source of the noise.

A guardsman was pinned to the ground by a man who had the looks of a bandit about him. Luckily for him, he was no Defias. His mask was currently being used to gag the guard. A second man stood nearby watching and laughing. The sharp glint of a blade caught Aliyra's attention as the man pinning the guard bent to etch something into the guard's shoulder. Another muffled and pained cry tore itself from the guard's throat as he thrashed and fought his captor, but to no avail.

Aliyra analyzed the situation as quickly as possible. A shatter communication device, clearly the guard's, was sitting at the base of her tree. The grass in the small clearing was partially pulled up and uneven which was as clear a sign as any of a fight even if the three weren't still in the clearing. The rogue who stood toyed with a large mace, but had a blade strapped to his back. She concluded that the weapon was the guard's. Last but not least, she looked to the men and their tortured prisoner.

She felt torn. She held no love for any guards, but neither did she hate them. They did their job, nothing more. If anything, she respected them for doing their job to the best of their ability. Her mission tugged at her mind and she almost turned and walked away. A soft sigh escaped her and she rubbed her wrist against her forehead. _Tyolka was right…my honor is going to get me killed someday...not to mention my accursed conscience. _She thought to herself. The guard tried to keep from making any noise, but a muffled cry was wrenched from him. Both men laughed.

Their laugh and the helpless guard's cry spurred her to action. She rose and moved away from the tree. "Let him go!" She growled sharply. Both men started and their heads snapped fearfully in her direction. They relaxed and laughed as they spotted her. "A woman has no place in the forest at night, especially without a 'strong, noble guard' to protect her. Get lost." The standing man said. His companion jabbed at the guard with his blade and laughed. The guardsman writhed, trying in vain to escape.

"Do _not_ make me repeat myself." Aliyra hissed, clenching her fists. She knew it would be easy, but she figured she could handle these thugs.

"We won't listen to a _girl._ Everyone knows girls are only good for-"

Aliyra launched herself furiously at him. His companion sprang to intercept. He moved so quickly that he caught her off guard with his fist across her cheek. The force of the blow sent her sprawling.

"Now look what you made me do. I had to hit you because you wouldn't leave a man to his work." The one who'd hit her sneered.

"Nice one, Slade." The guard's captor cackled.

Aliyra drew herself to all fours and spat blood from her mouth as she stood. She raised her head last to gaze at Slade with dark and furious eyes. In the deep evening light her eyes appeared coal black and her hair appeared blood red. Slade took a step back before he could stop himself. "Uh, sorry, lady."

"Let," She took a step forward, "Him," she took another, "Go." A final step placed her just out of his reach. Each word she spat with force and conviction.

"C'mon, Slade you've faced worse. Just kill the little witch and we can get back to our fun." Slade's companion cajoled.

"Uh…yeah." Slade said, eyeing his companion doubtfully. He lowered himself into a defensive position. Aliyra flung herself at him as he got himself into position. Her fist snapped up into his jaw. Even as he was falling, she dealt her next blows. Her foot shot into his stomach then she dropped to kick his already stumbling feet from under him. He hit the ground with a hard thump and lay there gasping like a fish out of water. Aliyra was already on her feet, ready for the next attack.

He hit the ground with a hard thump and lay there gasping like a fish out of water. A sharp kick to his head knocked him straight into unconsciousness. It was then that she turned to his companion. He stared incredulously at him. "Ah, c'mon, lady, it's all fun and games. He's a _guard!_ It's not like he cares about us types!" He said, trying to weasel himself out of being hurt. For a moment she said nothing...neither did he. In that brief moment of silence, both heard it.

The clinking of chainmail armor and shouting echoed through the trees. "Logan! Where are you, lad?"

Realization hit both Aliyra and the rogue at the same time. He lurched to his feet just in time for her foot to crack sharply across his temple. The man stumbled, slashing at her with his knife. The knife grazed her thigh, harming her pants more than the paper cut of blood it left. Aliyra lashed out with her fist, striking his neck. His body crashed onto the ground and she kicked the blade from his hand. She knelt and her fingers pressed to his neck. His pulse fluttered rapidly. He was alive, but unconscious.

A rustle of cloth from behind alerted her and she sprang to her feet, her fist already flying. Her eyes registered the tortured guard before her fist did, so she pulled back with so much force, she stumbled backwards and tripped over the unconscious men. She gazed at the guardsman, the rogues, her mission, and the search party momentarily forgotten.

He extended a hand towards her and a soft ball of light illuminated the clearing. Her eyes were drawn first to the eerily familiar blade mark on his wrist. Sharply, her thoughts were dragged into the past to a rescue mission in the command center scarcely a few days ago. _It can't possibly be…_ Instead of finishing her thought, she looked up into the paladin's eyes. Startled turquoise met just as startled navy. Her heart gave a jarring thud as she recovered her wits as men shouted for "Logan" again and again.

"Thank you….night angel." The man, whose name was undoubtedly Logan, said.

Torch lights danced between the trees as searching guards approached. Aliyra was speechless. "I….I should go." She stuttered. A guard burst between the trees into the clearing. "Logan! Are ye-" His eyes fell upon Aliyra, who scrambled to her feet and with an apologetic look at Logan, sprinted away.

"OVER HERE, GUARDS!" The man yelled. Aliyra looked back as she fled through the woods. She caught a glimpse of Logan staring dumbfounded after her, but then she didn't look back again. Several guards were now chasing her, but even as tired as she was, they were no match for her speed. As she slipped around a massive tree, she scrambled up into its heavy boughs and waited, trying not to breathe heavily and alert the searchers of her presence.

The three warily circled the tree then began to move along as their communicators crackled to life. "Guardsmen; stand down! Corporal Logan has informed me that she assisted him and is a friend. You will return to the Garrison immediately." Their replies were cut off by a deafening crack of thunder that bounced sharply through the night.

As they walked off, the first drop of rain spattered the ground, growing with sound and intensity as the storm began to pick up speed. Lighting laced across the sky, but Aliyra pain it no mind. She rested her back against the main trunk of the tree and turned her face heavenward with closed eyes. The rain caressed her cheeks and calmed her pounding heart. She chided herself for letting the guard see her and mused that it was the second time he'd done so while she was on a mission.

She was completely drenched when she carefully came down from the tree and walked through the forest, heading to Stormwind. She couldn't afford to waste any more time, and the circumstances were worsening. It would be light in a few hours and if it was suspicious to be out in the early hours of the morning; it was more so to be that while it was raining. But maybe she'd get lucky and the wanted posters would be too damp to be recognizable. It was a small hope, but it was a hope nonetheless.

((IN the city, OR near the city)) The darkness was thick and full of potential. Only the stars dared show their faces.


End file.
